Return to Pandora
by XxBlackDawnxX
Summary: When Ash Cameron is recruited into the Avatar Program, she is assigned to make contact with the Omaticaya, a clan with whom contact has been lost for many years. But who she encounters brings up memories from the past...memories of love and heartbreak.
1. Arrival

**Chapter One**

**Ash's POV**

I finally woke up today, after being _dead_ for almost 6 years. I opened my eyes and found myself held down by Velcro straps, floating in midair in some sort of a chamber where all you could see was a faint blue glow. The moment I woke up, I barely had enough time to look around before the chamber slid open and I remembered I was in the passenger cabin of the _Pandora Express_, as we Avatar Drivers called it.

A woman in mint green hospital scrubs stared down at me, her blonde hair pulled back in a tight bun. She smiled as I squinted my eyes, trying to get used to the light I hadn't seen in years.

"Welcome back, Ms. Cameron." She said warmly. I then realized she was hovering above me, holding onto the side of the cryo chamber to keep from floating away. Around me, more floating doctors were waking the other passengers.

"Are we there yet?" I moaned, raising my hand to wipe my face as the doctor unstrapped me from the cryo chamber. She nodded.

"We're here sunshine, we're here. Now you might want to get ready and join the other Drivers. We're entering Pandora's atmosphere and you guys need to go down with the shuttle.

I nodded and unstrapped my legs, beginning to float away as she bounced to another chamber, sliding it open and repeating the greeting. Holding on to the hand rails built in to the cabin's walls, I pulled myself to where the Driver's kept their duffle bags in lockers. I racked my brain for a combination for the lock, but after remembering the lockers had touch pads designed to open to our finger prints, I stamped my thumb onto the lock pad and the door flew open. I grabbed my duffle bag as it began its ascent out of the locker and followed the other Driver's as they made their way to the shower houses, hoping they were equipped artificial gravity.

The shuttle ride down to Pandora was torture. I nearly vomited three times from the constant ups and downs and kept my fingers entwined with the rosary beads wrapped around my wrist. The landing was hard; the shuttle skidded to a stop against the runway, making my heart skip a beat. Upon landing we were forced to don oxygen masks, which covered your entire face and held tight due to the air tight seal. Upon the pilot's command, I sprinted out of shuttle with the other Drivers, heading into the RDA base to be briefed about Pandora.

The Drivers, along with several soldiers imported from Earth, met in the dining hall for the lecture, where multiple scientists and military commanders stood before us, reading to begin.

"Welcome to Pandora," said a muscular man in a military uniform. His hair was buzzed down and his rolled up sleeves revealed arms covered in battle scars. "My name is General Cormac Marshall. I am in command of this base, and it is my job to prep you all for what goes on behind the walls of our command station."

Marshall turned and faced the window, his hands folded behind his back. "The creatures of Pandora are, in fact, dangerous. When out in the field, you must be mindful that everything out there is vicious and will do anything for a meal." He turned back to face us. "Drivers, as we speak your Avatars are being unloaded from the shuttle into our facility. Tomorrow after preparation, you will be released into the field. We have separated you all into research teams. Each team has been assigned to an experienced leader who will guide you in our research." Marshall stepped aside to reveal five men, obviously the team leaders. "Team one leader, Dr. Gary Pace; team two leader; Prof. Thomas Moore; team three leader, Marcus James; team four leader, Daniel Caine; and team five leader, Norman Spellman." Marshall announced, gesturing to each scientist as he announced their name. "Groups have been posted in the hallway to the dorms, and you are required to…"

My head abruptly began a fierce pounding; my body obviously rejecting the last of the gases I had inhaled from the cryo chamber, so I rested my head in my arms and before I knew it, I could no longer hear the rest of the briefing and drifted off into a light sleep.

"Hey…?"

I let out a moan of protest as someone shook my shoulder.

"Hey…are you okay? Hello…?"

My eyes opened slowly and I looked up, staring into the face of a tall, lean man with aftershave shadowing his lower jaw. He looked concerned and a little confused.

"Um…" the man gave a warm smirk and scratched the back of his neck. "Are you okay?"

I ran my hand through my long brown hair, trying to wake up. "Uh, yeah, sorry."

"Oh no, no problem. It's just that once everyone left you were passed out on the bench and I thought maybe you…" he drifted off as he stared at me, then glanced down at his clipboard. "I…uh…I'm Norm Spellman. And you are…um…" he scanned his clipboard again. "…Ash Cameron…I think?"

I smiled a little. Norm was clearly uncomfortable. "Yeah, that's me."

He grinned. "Oh; you're on my list for group five. I'm…uh…Norm…I said that already didn't I?"

I nodded, giving a little laugh.

"Oh…um...ok…I…uh…I'm—"

"Norm…" I finished for him with a laugh.

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm Norm, and I'm…also you're leader for group five."

"Oh! Norm Spellman; yeah, nice to meet you." I said standing up and shook his hand. "So, um, where did everyone else go?"

"Back to their dorms; even though most of you have been sleeping for 6 years, you're supposed to get another 10 hours before you get to Drive tomorrow." Norm explained as we walked down the hall together, him leading me toward the women's dorms. We stopped at the door and I leaned against the door. I realized Norm had grabbed my duffel bag for me.

"Thanks," I said taking my bag from him.

"No problem," he choked. "So, Ash, I'll see you tomorrow at the link room?"

"Yeah…Norm? Is it normal to be nervous about linking for the first time?"

"No not at all, you'll be fine. Actually, now that you mention it, I've had people pass out before their first link, they've been so nervous." Norm reassured me.

I smiled, giggling a little. _Wow that was girly!_ "K, well I'll see you tomorrow then, Norm."

He gave a nod. "Definitely; I'll see you then."

Without another word I slipped into the woman's dorm and clammed the door behind me, leaning against it as I let out a sigh. From the other side of the door, I heard Norm's anxious sigh.

"That went well," he said doubtingly and all was silent for a moment or two before I heard the sound of Norm's heavy boots echoing throughout the corridor as he walked away.

**Okay, first chapter done! Sure it was a bit awkward, but that's Norm for you. I will get working on chapter 2 soon! Please leave a review!**


	2. First Time

*****JUST FOR THOSE WHO ARE CURIOUS, I MENTIONED "AUDIOMIC REFLEXES" IN THIS CHAPTER, AND I KNOW MANY WILL WONDER WHAT THAT IS. I LOOKED IT UP, AND THE SCIENCE OF HEARING IS ACTUALLY CALLED "AUDIOMETRY", SO "AUDIOMIC REFLEXES" WOULD BE THE SENSITIVITY OF ASH'S NA'VI EARS. UR WELCOME!*****

**Chapter 2**

**Ash's POV**

As I closed my eyes, a machine's rumbling surrounding me, I was whipped into a whirling tunnel of crackling, electric, neon colors before being spat back out into a fiery white light.

I tried opening my eyes, only to see white and hear a echoing of my name.

"Ash…Ash…Ash can you hear me?"

I blinked, still white, but I could see a blurry but tall, blue figure and a short, mint green one.

"Ash…"

"Give her a minute…this is her first time…"

I blinked again. I could see faces now. The tall figure was an Avatar body and the other a medic, making sure I linked to my Avatar safely.

"Ash…" The echoing stopped. "Ash."

"Norm…?"

The Avatar who I now recognized was Norm, smiled. He looked much like the real Norm, only without the stubble on his chin and the floral Hawaiian shirt traded for a red tee labeled "RDA Avatar Driver: Norman Spellman." The medic who wore an oxygen mask and plastic gloves covering his hands snapped his fingers over my ears. "Audiomic reflexes are good."

"Good," Norm said with a smile at me, barely paying attention to the medic. "How are you feeling, Ash?"

"…A little dizzy." I replied, sitting up slowly. The world around me spun.

"Take it slow, Ms. Cameron," the medic instructed. "We have to run a few sensory-motor tests before you try anything big."

"Like standing?" I asked.

"Like standing." The medic assured me.

"Would you like to see yourself, Ash?" Norm asked, handing me a mirror. I steadily reached out and took the mirror from him as the medic watched closely.

"Good," the medic said. "Now can you touch each of your fingers to your thumbs?" He demonstrated for me.

I completely ignored him and slowly turned the mirror around to face myself.

My face was gone, replaced by a completely different one. My round, pale face had become a striped, blue one with high cheekbones and a catlike nose. My green eyes had been traded for big, bright, golden eyes with heavy, dark lashes, as if I were wearing tons of mascara. My long, brown hair had been swapped for short, spiked, raven hair that hugged my jaw, with a long braid hanging from the back of my skull to the middle of my back. My arms, torso and legs were long and lanky, making me stand at the usual Na'vi height of 12 feet. My breasts had shrunk a little in size, hugging my lean frame. Even stranger than that, a tail sprouted from my back side! Of course, I'd learned in my 5 years of Avatar Driver training to expect much change when linking to my Avatar.

I smiled at my reflection, then a Norm.

"You look beautiful." He said kindly. I blushed and looked toward the frustrated medic.

"Sensory-motor tests…now."

*****WOO-HOO! I'M BACK I THE RHYTHM OF UPDATING! BE EXPECTING CHAPTER 3 SOON! PLEASE PLEASE ****PLEASE ****LEAVE A REVIEW! MORE REVIEWS PERSUADE ME TO UPDATE SOONER!*****


	3. Old Friends

**Chapter 3**

**Ash's POV**

So finally, after two hours of sensory motor tests, Avatar Driver: Avatar Body orientation, and a run through of our assignment, Quadrant 5 (a group of 5 Avatar Drivers including myself, Norm as our group leader, and two weapons specialists and trained pilots in Avatar bodies) headed out to Sector 12 in a two separate gunship. The gunships landed at a mobile base in Sector 11, meaning we had to walk the rest of the way.

My Avatar body—by this time—was not difficult to maneuver. My movements flowed naturally as if I were in my own human body. I wore short, khaki, hiking shorts; tan, combat-style boots; a red, midriff tank top marked "RDA Avatar Driver: Ash Cameron"; a bandana across my forehead, keeping my spiked, side swept bangs out of my eyes; and a RDA communications choker around my neck, which allowed my to communicate with the others in my group by simply fingering the button on the choker.

As Norm lead the group east toward Sector 12 (aka the destination of our assignment), I trailed behind the group, amazed at my surroundings.

As the sun blared down on the Pandoran treetops, pillars of warm light streamed down through spaces between tree leaves. Exotic plants and flowers hugged the bases of titanic trees and the ground around our feet. Foreign bird and alien animal calls echoed throughout the Pandoran jungle, along with the hum of bug's mating calls. A garden of Helicordians to my left intrigued me as I walked, and I touched one gently with my finger after checking to see if any supervisors were watching. The pink, coil-like plants sprang down into a stub, sucking others down with it. Helicordians—I had learned—were extremely sensitive. Even the slightest touch and it would retreat to its sanctuary, a small hollow in the ground.

At the loud, suction like noise, Norm turned and saw me, smiling as he saw me bewildered by the Helicordian garden. "Alright, everyone, keep moving please." He announced and fell back as the group advanced, appearing beside me.

"I remember the first Helicordian I messed with," Norm stated as I realized he was at my side. "I nearly fainted."

I smiled and laughed. "I really wouldn't expect that of you." I began walking in the path of the group, walking backwards to face Norm as he followed.

"Well, here on Pandora, you have to expect the unexpected." Norm replied and broke into a slight jog, catching up to me.

_Nice line._ I thought and with a twirl, spun back around to walk in the normal direction.

Norm cleared his throat as my hair whipped around as a result of my twirl.

"So, aren't you supposed to be leading our little troop?" I asked with a grin.

"I'm _supposed_ to, but I thought I'd walk back here with you so you wouldn't get attacked by a Thanator or anything." Norm replied.

"Why would I be attacked by a Thanator?"

"Well, on my first trip out here, my friend Jake actually got attacked."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm,"

"What happened?"

"He was chased for about a mile before he finally lost it by jumping down into a waterfall."

"Wow, that's incredible! Is he one of the Quadrant leaders? I'd love to meet him."

Norm gave me a puzzled look. "Do you mean to tell me you haven't heard the story of Jake? How he saved The Omaticaya from some of the RDA's masochistic CEOs? How he—a human Avatar Driver-became the mate of the Olo'eyktan's daughter, was discovered to be the sixth Toruk Maktao and was forever a legend?"

I bit my lip. "No, I've never—"

"Norman!" one of our weapons specialists called. Norm glanced at me before jogging to the front of the stopped group. I followed close behind. "We've entered Sector 12 near the Omaticaya's Hometree."

"Good, thank you for the update." Norm turned toward the rest of us. "Alright everyone, we're near the Omaticaya's Hometree. You are all expected to keep in line and quiet. Let me do the talking and do not speak out of turn. Remember that communication with the Omaticaya have been lost for three years, and so our only hope is for me appeal to their Olo'eyktan because I once knew him. Be light on your feet and remember your training." Norm turned back around and with a breath, started off into the forest. I kept as close to him as possible as the sun began to set, every noise making me jump.

We came to tree that had fallen over a ravine, so with Norm in the lead, we carefully began to cross. At a point, I stumbled and was near the point of falling when Norm quickly reached out a grabbed my arm, steadying me. I glanced up at him.

"Thank you," I whispered breathlessly.

He smirked. "No problem; just be more careful next time. A true Na'vi has incredible balance—GAH!"

Just as he spoke, a bolo came flying from nowhere, catching Norm around the ankles and he tumbled off the log.

"NORM!" I shrieked and lunged after him, landing on my feet beside his twisted body. Suddenly, several Na'vi warriors sprang from brush, bows and arrows in hand and pointed at us as they shouted war cries.

"Fall back! Fall back!" our two other guides shouted and forced the group back at a run, heading back for the gunships. What cowards!

An Omaticaya huntress ran forward, grabbing Norm by the hair and shoving a knife to his neck.

"NORM!" I screamed and went to pry her away as a young male Na'vi grabbed me from behind and pinned me against a tree.

"_Tawtute! Nga terkup!"_ (Sky People! You WILL die!) The Na'vi huntress cried.

"_Kea,_ Neytiri! _Oe ma _Norman Spellman, _tsmukan_! _Oel ngati kameie!" _(No Neytiri! I am Norman Spellman, your brother! I See You!) Norm pleaded.

"_Rutxe! Ayoeng za'u ne nume! Si ke tspang _Norm!" (Please! We come to learn! Do not kill Norm!) I cried out.

The commotion abruptly stopped. The huntress' eyes went wide and she let Norm go, followed by an order to release me as she cut Norm loose from his bindings. Norm stood up, staring directly into the Huntress' eyes.

"_Neytiri, kem si ngenga zerok oe?" _(Neytiri, do you remember me?) Norm asked her with a gentle smile. "_Oe ma'eylan muntxa negenga." _(I am the friend of your mate.)

The Huntress, whom I believed to be called Neytiri, parted her lips in shock. "Norm?"

"Yes, yes, Neytiri! You remember me! _Oel nagti kameie._" (I See You.) Norm said touching his forehead with his finger tips.

_Neytiri spoke English?_ I wondered.

"_Oel ngati kameie."_ Neytiri repeated and returned the gesture. "You were one who fought with us…a friend of Jake-sooley."

"Yes! Contact with the Omaticaya was lost many years ago. We are here to reestablish contact with your clan." Norm explained.

Neytiri smiled. "Jake will be pleased to see you! _Za'u, _Norm…but, _pesu po?" _(Come…who is she?)

Norm went to introduce me, but I stepped forward and spoke aloud. "_Oel ngati kameie. Oe ma _Ash Cameron. _Oe za'u ne nume." _(I See You. I am Ash Cameron. I come to learn.)

"_Si ke aytopu. Oe smon po." _(Do not fear, I know her.) Norm reassured.

Neytiri stared for a moment before giving a slight head nod and motioning to both of us. "_Za'u." _(Come.)

Our group jogged through the Pandoran jungle as the world faded to darkness. The plants around us glowed bright whites, pinks, purples, and blues, and with each step moss glowed beneath the pressure of our footsteps. Several silver moons appeared in the sky, along with an enormous planet much like the Jupiter in the Milky Way, also glowing much like the exotic plants.

"How does Neytiri know English?" I asked Norm as we jogged toward the Omaticaya's Hometree.

"Many years ago, I was taught by Grace Augustine when the Sky People built a _numtsang_ in effort to teach us their ways." (school) Neytiri replied sharply. I had a feeling she didn't like me, or rather that she didn't trust me.

As we entered the Hometree, the clan of Na'vi people were amazed at Norm and I. As we walked past them, they whispered about us amongst themselves and reached out to touch us, grabbing at our arms and clothes. Norm simply smiled and greeted everyone with an, "_Oel ngati kameie." _(I See You.)

At last, we reached the head of the clan, the Olo'eyktan, who stood speaking to an older woman, most likely the Tsahik.

"_Yawne, sa'nok, oel ngati kameie. Ayoeg frrtus, spuwin 'eylans." _(My love, mother, I See You. We have guests: old friends.)

The Olo'eyktan stepped forward, as did Norm, and the two stared at each other for a moment.

"_Oel ngati kameie, Olo'eyktan."_ (I See You, Olo'eyktan) Norm said respectfully. The Olo'eyktan repeated the greeting before suddenly punching him in the arm.

"Why so formal, Norm? How are you, man?" And then to two hugged.

_The Olo'eyktan acted as if he were human!_

"Jake! It's been so long! You're Olo'eyktan now; that's great!"

_Wait, could this be the legendary Jake from Norm's story?_

"Communications were lost with the Omaticaya, so we rebuilt the base and came to reestablish contact. I'm one of the heads in charge! But don't worry, even our military escorts share the same views as us scientists, so we won't have a replay of last time." Norm explained.

"We've got a lot to talk about then, don't we, Norm? And who's this? A new recruit?" The Olo'eyktan asked as he approached me.

_He looked strangely…familiar._

"Oh, yes. Jake, this is Ash Cameron, she's an associate of mine who was assigned to help me reestablish communications due to her major in linguistics and psychology. Ash, this is Jake Sully, the one from the story I told you about. He's a legend here on Pandora."

Jake and I stood staring wide eyed at each other.

"Wait a minute, you said your name was _Ash Cameron_?"

"Jake? Jake _Sully_?"

"…_Ash?_"

"…_Jake?_"

"Wait! You two know each other?" Norm cried out.

I nodded slowly. "Oh my God…_it really is you._"

And then I fainted.

*****K, THERE IT IS! JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW, THIS CHAPTER WAS ****EXTREMELY**** HARD TO WRITE BECAUSE OF ALL THE NA'VI TRANSLATIONS, BUT I CAN ASSURE YOU THEY SHOULD BE COMPLETELY ACCURATE. BE LOOKING FOR CHAPTER 4 SOON! PLEASE REVIEW!*****


	4. Flashback 1: Beginnings

**Chapter 4**

**Ash's POV**

***Dream/Flashback Begins***

_The rain outside pounded against the side of the church horrifically. Thunder erupted like atomic bombs exploding and lightning lit up the sky as if they were each their own nuclear reactors._

_I stood by the window, staring outside as more and more soldiers raced inside dragging wounded comrades along with them. Around me, injured soldiers had been laid across the wooden church pews, our makeshift hospital beds. Nurses like myself and doctors rushed about, trying to tend to all that they could._

_I fiddled with my white skin-tight bodysuit, stretching the material loose as it clung to my thigh. I could almost feel the red cross on the back of my suit burning into my skin, symbolizing my duties as a nurse and how at times like this the pressure of the job was unbearable._

"_Ash! Ash! We've got another wave of them coming in. I need you focused and ready!" A doctor snapped at me as he ran to the front doors of the church. _

_The little Catholic church—as scarce as they were nowadays—had been victim to our need for a VA hospital. It was the closest shelter to the battle field that we'd found so we rolled in our supplies and the war supplied the wounded and dying soldiers._

_I powered up my COM-glasses and joined the other free nurses and medics at the doors, waiting for the injured soldiers. Sure enough, soldier after soldier piled in, some being carried by comrades, others being dragged. "I got this one!" I cried as I raced alongside two men carrying an unconscious soldier to an empty pew._

"_What happened?" I demanded as I checked the soldier's pulse. I scanned over his body with my COM-glasses to check for broken bones or ruptured organs. A dripping soldier whose camouflage uniform was soaked and muddy trembled violently as tears streamed down his cheeks. He spoke with a heavy western accent. "The water was comin' fast! I was up to my shoulders and tryin' to cross the river when I got sucked under. Jake dove in and got me out but then he got sucked under too. We kept tryin' to get 'im out but it took too long and when we finally did he wasn't breathin'! Please just help 'im!" the soldier cryed as he clung to the other that had helped carry the guy named Jake in._

"_So he drowned?" I asked as I knelt down next to Jake and checked his vital signs. His closed eyelids were blue along with his lips. He was completely soaked in water, confirming my theory of drowning. "HEY WE GOT A WATER VICTIM OVER HERE!"_

_A doctor sprinted over on his way to another table. He scanned Jake with his COM-glasses before stating briskly, "There's nothing we can do." I gawked in shock at him. He hadn't even checked his vitals! I'd checked his vitals and there was a chance we could save him, but according to protocol nurses had to get the consent of doctors before proceeding on treating a patient. I hated how doctors nowadays relied on technology for everything!_

"_Screw that, he's still alive!" I yelled before ripping the Marine's vest open, revealing a muscular torso. I began CPR, violently pumping his chest 15 times before breathing into his mouth._

"_Nurse, you have no clearance! I'll have you suspended for malpractice!" the doctor shouted at me and stepped at me to stop me from continuing the CPR. The other Marine who had told the story stepped in front of him, shielding me and Jake._

"_Jake saved my life. You're gonna let the girl try." He stated fiercely._

_I continued pumping and breathing, pumping and breathing, praying that God would spare just one more life. Suddenly, in the middle of my lips being pressed to his, the Marine called Jake bolted upright, spitting water all over as I tumbled to the floor. He was gasping for air and sputtering and coughing but I got back on my knees and held his chest._

"_You're okay, you're gonna be fine, Jake." I coaxed until finally he could breath well enough to lie back down._

"_You…you saved me…" He sputtered staring up at me. I smiled and caringly moved a strand of his long hair out of his eyes._

"_It's my job." I relied softly._

_The doctor shoved his way in front of the Marine, scanning over Jake. "He's fine now, move him to the back. We've got more patients to care for people!" he announced before storming off to another pew. Slowly, the two other Marines and I helped Jake to his feet. As his comrades made sure he was okay, I buttoned up his vest, keeping my eyes down._

"_Thank you," Jake said quietly as one Marine walked away to help others. He touched my hand as I buttoned the top button on his vest. I blushed and kept my gaze trained on his chest._

"_Like I said, it's my job." I whispered. Ever so slowly, I took my hands away from the Marine's vest and stepped back. "The recovery wing is in the back. You'd better get back there before I'm suspended."_

_Jake gave a nod and he and the other Marine turned away stepping toward the isle leading to the back of the church. Suddenly, Jake turned back to face me. "Can I at least have your name?"_

_I froze, fiddling with my COM-glasses which now sat in my hands._

"_WE NEED HELP OVER HERE!" a doctor cried out from somewhere on the other side of the church. I looked in the direction of the cry before looking back to Jake and taking a step in the direction of the distress call. I smiled weakly._

"_Ash Cameron." I said. Jake smiled._

"_I'm Jake Sully."_

***Dream/Flashback Ends***

_**It's not much but this really begins the story of how Ash and Jake know each other. Expect Flashbacks/Dream Sequences like this in other chapters. This is how I will convey Ash and Jake's history. Please leave a review!**_


	5. The New Life Within Her

**Chapter 5**

_*****Author Note: All conversations in this chapter are being spoken in Na'vi, but I'm too lazy to translate all of it. ;P That's me for you. Enjoy!**_

**Ash's POV**

"…Ash…"

I recognized the voice. I knew that voice well… which is why I tried so hard to pretend I was still unconscious.

"Ash…?"

Please, please just let this be a dream. Please don't let it be him. Not him. Anyone but him. Not Jake, please don't let it really be Jake.

"Ash, wake up." I felt a hand being placed on my side tenderly. Oh God; his hands feel the same. He touches me the same way.

I slowly opened my eyes, looking into the blue, catlike faces of Norm, Jake, and the Huntress, Neytiri. Jake helped me sit up, his arms on my torso, propping me up. I wanted to shove him off. I wanted so badly to never have seen him here. Not now, not here, not anywhere.

"Are you okay?" Norm asked, putting his hand on my upper arm. I stayed silent, staring at Jake as he stared back at me. The entire clan was quiet, some whispering to others questions about what was happening. Neytiri glared at me with fury in her eyes. I understood now. Jake was Neytiri's mate. They were bonded. In the Na'vi culture, mating bonds could not be broken. I could tell she felt threatened by me being here and by Jake somehow knowing me. She obviously didn't know about his past—_our past_.

"I'm…" _Okay? _I wasn't okay. How could I be okay? "… it's complicated."

Jake pulled a half smile. Oh God, his famous half smile. The smile he'd pull when he knew I was mad at him, or when he was in trouble. "_Ash,_ how are you? How…you got recruited into the Avatar Program?"

I stared at him. How could he ask me that? How could he ask how I was? After all that happened the night before he left. The way he'd wanted me and him to be together; by leaving a diamond ring on the bed the morning before he shipped out. I'd chased after him as soon I woke up, breaking speed limits as I tried to get to the military port. But as soon as I got there, the shuttle took off, leaving me alone.

I shoved him off and stood up. "Norm, let's go back." Norm sprang up.

"Now wait a minute." I turned my back to him—to all of them—arms crossed. "How do you too know each other? At least tell me that. I think all of us deserve to know." I whipped back around to face Norm and Jake. My eyes were filled with tears.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" I snapped before breathing in sharply, trying not to let out a sob. One escaped anyway. "Just take me back! I want to go back, Norm!"

The two of them stared at me, their eyes filled with shock and hurt at my words. I glared back, crying gently as tears poured down my cheeks. Norm and Jake exchanged glances before Norm stood and held my shoulders tenderly, staring into my eyes with care.

"Jake, our escorts retreated without us. Could we—"

"Spend the night here? Absolutely. Neytiri, love, please show Norm and Ash where they can rest." Jake announced.

"…Of course." Neytiri mumbled through clenched teeth and Norm and I followed her into the the trunk of Hometree, climbing up the spiraled column structures that acted as stairs. We exited the tree's mainway onto a wide branch, one of many, that supported thousands of hammocks—or what looked like hammocks—swaying in the gentle Pandoran breeze. Norm and I carefully lowered ourselves off of the branch into our own hammocks as Neytiri looked on from above us.

"Ash…" Norm whispered. I turned onto my side, my back to Norm, and rested my head on my folded hands. "Ash, to disconnect the link to your Avatar, just try and fall asleep."

I stayed quiet. Norm sighed.

"I'll see you back at the lab." He said and also turned over, drifting off into a light sleep.

I rolled onto my back to see Neytiri glaring down at me from the branch. The two of us sat there for a moment, staring at each other in the dark before she stalked off. That's when I saw it: the imperfection in her sleek Na'vi body. I immediately knew what it was. It was quiet easy for it to be diagnosed when a Na'vi's torso was built to be slender and lean.

It killed me to know what that bump on her stomach was.

It killed me even more to know that Jake was the one who helped put it there.

_Flash._

_*****Da da da! There ya go, chapter 5! Yes I admit it was a little confusing, but the next chapter (which will be a flashback/dream sequence) will help explain. Hopefully all of you understand what Ash noticed about Neytiri. If you know leave it in your review! If you don't…well…think harder. LOL if you luved it, review! If you didn't, please DON'T review. I've recently had a ton of nasty flamers on another one of my stories and I really don't want a replay here. Please—to those who liked it—tell me what you think!*****_


	6. Flashback 2: Something More

**Chapter 6**

**Ash's POV**

***Dream/Flashback Begins***

_The war was over. We'd won. The world was peaceful once again._

_Yes, the world was peaceful, but my nerves certainly weren't._

"_All the medics must attend the Welcome Home campaign for our soldiers," the squad leader had said. "That includes nurses," she said. "Failure to attend will result in suspension," she said._

It's just a stupid party. _I'd thought._ Why do we have to go? Why bother? What's so important about it?

_If it was so stupid and pointless then, why couldn't it have been stupid and pointless now? This is what ran through my head as I stood in the doorway to the banquet hall, tugging at the stupid red mini-dress I'd worn. I just _had_ to pick out the fanciest dress I could find, didn't I? With the one shoulder strap and length that came up past mid thigh. I just _had_ to find the most ridiculous pair of stilettos I had in my closet; the black pair with the black leather straps that wrapped around your calves like those ballerina's slippers from a thousand years ago. I just _had_ to slick my straight hair up in a long pony tail with my bangs clipped up in a puff. I looked like an idiot, like that old time model Kim Kardashian. I heard she'd dressed like this when she was young before she passed away._

_Well, at least she was pretty in her youth._

_I stood in the doorway to the banquet hall, shivering a little because of my unsettled nerves, although it was 70 degrees here in Florida. We'd shipped home from Pakistan the previous morning, taking the fastest bullet shuttle available. The soldiers took the one that followed, and the campaign was to be ready as they arrived. I'd had time to return home to Miami and unpack. Gladly, my plants and cat were still alive. I was actually grateful for the new housekeeping software that I'd installed before I left. Who knew sweeper and dishwasher probes uploaded with housekeeping software could feed a cat and water plants for 8 months?_

_I held my clutch purse tightly, glancing at my long, tall shadow that was cast upon the marble floor by the setting sun behind me. I turned to look over my shoulder at the Miami Beach, the location where the campaign had been booked: a beautiful banquet hall on the shoreline. I bit my lip gently and walked into the room, my heels causing quite the commotion. Many medics—male and female, nurse and doctor—turned to look at me, guys smirking, girls smiling and waving or snorting and rolling their eyes at my attire._

_The head nurse, a graying brunette with gently sagging skin and eyeglasses, made her way to the podium, tapping on the microphone. "Thank you all for joining us tonight at the return of our heroes!" The room echoed the claps of medics and excited family members. "Our soldiers our entering through the back as we speak. Que the music please!" The nation anthem began over the speaker system and everyone turned, hands over their hearts, toward the door where the soldiers would be entering. Above the stage an enormous American flag had been hung in the spot where the soldiers would stand when they walked in._

_At the first verse, the doors swung open and the soldiers—many Marines—filed into the room in an orderly fashion. I scanned their faces, looking for anyone I recognized. Soon enough, I say the Marine who had almost drowned but was saved by another who I'd recessitated. I'd later found his name was Joey Macintosh, but the other who I'd saved…what was his name? Would he be there tonight? Would he remember me? I simply wanted to check in on him and see how he'd been doing since his near death experience._

_The soldiers lined up and saluted, and the ceremony began. My heels began to hurt my feet and I sat down. This was going to be a long night._

_At long last, the ceremony came to a close and the soldiers broke from their ranks to visit their families and friends. I sat at my table, snacking on a party mint—my sixth one—from the bowl in the center of the table. I glanced to my right to see Joey Macintosh hugging a short haired blond woman, a quite pretty woman, his hand sliding below her lower back as he pressed his lips to hers. I closed my eyes briefly as I saw the lips part slightly and tongues come together for a much prolonged encounter. When I reopened my eyes, the woman ducked past the table to reach onto a chair, pulling a small bundle from a carrier. A baby, wrapped in a soft pink blanket, I realized. Joey took the bundle from his wife, cradling it gently as a tear escaped from his eye. This was the first time he'd seen his baby girl, I assumed._

_Suddenly, a finger tapped on my shoulder._

"_Ms. Cameron?"_

_I whirled around in my seat. It was him. Sully; Sully…Sully…oh what was his name? The handsome face smiled at me, a half smile; a sly, gorgeous half smile._

"_Ash Cameron?" he repeated. I opened my mouth to speak, but only a slight smile escaped. He let out a silent chuckle. "Do you remember me?"_

"_Jake," I breathed. Jake…Jake Sully. Jake…Jake…Jake. That was it. It felt so right to say it._

"_Hi, how are you?"_

"…_I…I'm…it's complicated…"_

"_Well, I hope not too complicated." He pulled a chair from the table and spun it around, sitting on it in a backward position. "Can I join you?"_

_I nodded and reached for another mint._

"_So, how have you been?" Jake asked. His eyes looked me over, staying at my dress for a moment before moving back up to my face. _Damn dress_, I thought._

"_Fine," I said quickly, playing with the bracelet on my wrist. Not wanted to sound bored, I added to my response. "My cat's still alive."_

_Jake chuckled. "You have a cat?" I looked at my lap, smiling._

"_My Lucy, she's a good cat. I love her." Jake nodded with a grin._

"_It's good to love."_

_I blushed. I had to admit, Jake certainly had a way with words._

_I pushed away the thought. "How have _you_ been? Enough about me."_

_Jake looked a little puzzled, as if he actually _wanted_ to know more about me. "I…I've been well. The shuttle ride back was a little nerve racking, but I made it through. I don't know how the rest of the year will treat me, though."_

_This interested me. "Why do you say that?"_

_Jake looked me straight in the eyes. "That war's going to haunt me. I've already had a few nightmares and the damn thing wasn't even through yet." Jake leaned forward a bit. "Ash, do you know what it's like to have dreams that scare you, even when you're awake."_

_My eyes scanned his face. He looked deeply concerned. "No, I don't."_

"_Good, I hope you never have to experience that." He looked a bit shocked at what he said. "No one should have to."_

_At that moment, slow music began to play; an old song, very old in fact, but I recognized it. It was an Aerosmith song, a band from the 1900s. I stood up; I remembered this song, it was once my favorite—my father's favorite. It meant a lot._

*I could stay awake…just to hear you breathin'…*

_Oh God, this song. I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith. Marines began leading their wives and girlfriends out onto the dance floor. I sniffed. I cried whenever I heard this song…_

_Jake stood up beside me. "Ash?"_

_I turned to him, looking intently at his gentle, concerned face._

"_Would…would you like to dance?"_

_The world seemed to freeze around me. I took a breath… and let out a single gentle laugh. "Yes, yes I would."_

*I don't wanna close my eyes. I don't wanna fall asleep, cuz' I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing…*

_Jake grinned. He took my hand and we walked out onto the dance floor, and Jake gently placed his arms around my waist, my arms around his neck. He smiled at me, and I at him. The room seemed to freeze around me. The music, my father's favorite song, I was surprised I hadn't cried yet._

"_You look…so beautiful." Jake whispered. I bit my lip._

"_Thank you; I try." Jake laughed._

"_Not too hard, I'd expect." I found my cheeks burning._

*Lyin' close to you… feelin' your heart beatin'…*

"_Why would you say that?" I asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear nervously. Jake cocked his head to look at me better. The stupid strand escaped from behind my ear again, stubborn thing. Jake gently retucked it behind my ear. My face burned even more. I'd never been this close to a man; never touched so tenderly; never looked at so warmly._

*I just wanna stay with you, in this moment forever…forever and ever…*

"_Only because it's true; even in the VA hospital, when I first met you, there was something about you." Jake snickered and looked down. "You know, when I woke up, and I looked up at you, you had this glow about you. I thought you were an angel." He looked back up into my eyes. I blushed._

"_Really?"_

"_Of course, I can see it even now."_

"_What?"_

_Jake grinned. "Your halo; you really are an angel."_

_My face burned even hotter._

"_The question is, are you my guardian angel? Is that why you saved me? Only you could've brought me back, you know." He gently brushed my cheek with the tips of his fingers. "For some reason, it only could've been you."_

_I smiled and looked down. "Who told you that?" Jake pursed his lips._

*I just wanna hold you close…feelin' your heart so close to mine…*

"_God,"_

_I looked up at him, my eyes wide and full of surprise. Did he mean what he said? Did he pray? About me? "You talk to God?"_

_Jake nodded. I played along._

"_Does he ever ask about me?" He nodded again._

"_All the time,"_

_I smiled softly. "What do you say?"_

"_I tell him, 'You would know wouldn't you? Don't you keep tabs on all your angels?'" Jake whispered into my ear. The warmth of his breath sent tingles up my spine. It felt wonderful._

"_You really think I'm an angel?" I hadn't realized by now that our faces were inches apart. Jake leaned in ever so closer. Our noses were almost touching._

*I don't wanna close my eyes! I don't wanna fall asleep, cuz' I'd miss you baby, and I don't wanna miss a thing!*

"_Absolutely," Jake breathed, and then our lips came together._

_The tears finally came. They slid down my cheeks as Jake and I shared that moment. I didn't want to close my eyes, or fall asleep, because at that moment I realized I'd miss him to much. Steven Tyler meant something when he had sung those lyrics._

_This was surely the beginning of something much more._

***Dream/ Flashback Ends***

**And there's chapter 6! Sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy. For you Ninja Turtles fans out there, check out my new story, "I Never Knew I Needed You" co-written with IceCreamPopStar. Be sure to leave a review! Peace Out Homies!**


	7. Explain Yourself

**Chapter 7**

**Ash's POV**

In a flash of bright light, I found myself back at the lab, squinting into the overhead lamps as Norm opened my pod. The lab was completely empty, most of the lights turned off to preserve energy. Norm and I were alone. He stared down at me—and I up at him—before finally I sat up and got out, squeezing past him. As I headed for the door, he followed before stopping in the middle of the lab.

"What was that all about, Ash?" I stopped completely, leaning against the door frame a little. I couldn't bear to look at Norm, so I turned my head slightly, just enough to see his tall and thin figure out of the corner of my eye.

Silence.

"Ash," Norm repeated. "I won't take you back until you tell me what was going on back there."

"Maybe I don't want to go back," I breathed, still not looking at him. Suddenly, I heard a crash and whirled around to see Norm flinging books off the desk nearest to him.

"Then what the hell are you on Pandora for?" he shouted. I could feel a lump forming in my throat. "Why are you here, Ash?"

The tears came, sitting on the edge of my eyes.

"Because I thought I could get away from _him!" _I slid down against the door, sitting on the cold floor, leaning against the wall. "How would I have known he was here? I thought if I left earth I'd forget about Jake… but now that I'm here, so is he! No matter what I do, no matter where I go, he's always with me!" I was sobbing now, choking out my words.

Norm stood, watching me. His face showed great concern, and regret for pushing me past my limits. Slowly, he came and sat down next to me, putting his arms around me in a hug. "What happened, Ash?" I leaned against him, crying into his chest.

"I fell in love with him," I sobbed. "And then he broke my heart."

And then—as painful as it was—I started explaining my history with Jake. How I'd met him and saved his life. How fate had brought us together again at the Welcome Home campaign. How after that night, we'd began seeing each other. And then, the most painful part of it all, how he'd told me he loved me.

_Flash._


	8. Flashback 3: The Past Revealed

**Chapter 8**

**Ash's POV**

_*****Author Note: Warning, this chapter might get a little intense between Jake and Ash!**_

***Flashback Begins***

_We stumbled into my apartment, laughing hysterically and even a little drunk from dinner._

"_So then Joey says, 'She was the best one night stand ever!' And the rest of us are laughin so hard we can't even tell him that the girl's boyfriend was standing right behind him!" Jake choked between laughs. We both fell onto the couch, tears peeking out of the corners of our eyes from our laughing fits._

"_So I'm guessing he got his ass whooped," I giggled. Jake could only nod before bursting out laughing again._

"_Yep!"_

_Slowly, our laughing died away, and we found ourselves simply lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Jake looked over at me, smiling. I glanced over at him, a bit puzzled._

"_What?" I asked with a smile. He sat up and stared down at me before gently pushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. His hand slipped down my cheek, and he held it lovingly on my jaw, just holding my head up to look at him. And then he leaned down, putting his lips against mine. His arms moved under me, wrapping around my back as I put mine around his neck. Jake gave my back a little pressure, and I arched myself up, pressing against his chest._

_He was crouched over me, kissing me tenderly, his hands caressing my back. I ran my fingers through his short hair, and he responded by moving his hands even farther down my back. I let out a soft moan, and he kissed me even more fiercely. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing myself harder against him, a response to his electrifying touch._

_Jake stood up, holding me in his arms, his lips still against mine. I knew where he was taking me. Breathing hard, he released my lips and moved down, kissing my jaw before tenderly kissing my neck. Suddenly, we both fell forward, my back landing against the comfort of my bed. I knew what was going to happen. It was impossible not to know it was coming._

_I let out a little gasp as he held me even tighter, setting my skin on fire as he kissed my neck and throat. I reached up underneath his t-shirt, digging my nails into his back. I could've sworn I heard him growl in the back of his throat. Jake unwrapped his arms from my back and reached for my shirt, slowly undoing the buttons, one by one as if to taunt me. My breathing sped up and I peeled off his t-shirt, and he growled again and pushed his lips onto mine. I moaned into him, making sure I remembered to breathe through my nose._

_Before I knew it, we were both bare and under the sky blue sheets of my bed._

"_Jake," I gasped when I realized what was happening._

"_Ash," He breathed into my ear. Electricity jolted down my spine. "I love you,"_

_I ran my lips against his jaw, breathing hard into his ear. "I love you, Jake Sully."_

_I opened my eyes. The room was dark, except for the sliver of light falling across my face. I picked up my head a little to see where the light came from. It was the bathroom light. The door was closed almost all the way, open just a crack._

_I could hear a voice; Jake's. He was on the phone. I saw him move across the bathroom, walking past the door._

"_How urgent is it, sir?" he asked, trying to speak quietly._

_Who could he be talking to?_

_Jake moved past the door again, sitting down on the closed toilet. I could see him now, he looked incredibly scared and frustrated. Then I realized he was wearing only a pair of boxers. I looked down at myself, laying on top of my bed sheets, completely bare. I scrambled to get under them, trying to cover myself up._

_I couldn't believe _that_ had happened. We'd done it, as unexpected as it was._

"_Of course, sir. I understand. Alright then, first thing tomorrow. Yes, sir. Alright sir, have a good night. Bye." Jake hung up and placed his cell phone on my vanity. He sighed and covered his mouth with his hands, hanging his head._

_Something was definitely wrong._

_He stood up and walked to the door, switching off the light before walking back into my bed room. I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to still be asleep, not wanting him to know I had listened to his conversation. Jake climbed onto my bed and sat next to me. I could feel his eyes watching me, simply watching me in silence._

"_Ash, I'm sorry." Jake whispered before laying down next to me. He wrapped his arms around my bare torso and kissed me tenderly. "I love you more than anything."_

_Before I knew it, I drifted off into a light sleep._

_I awoke suddenly, light was streaming in through the window. I looked around._

_I was alone._

_I sat up, pulling the sheets against my chest. "Jake?"_

_Silence._

_I went to get up when I felt something next to my leg. It was a letter; a folded piece of paper next to a small box and a rose the color of blood. Anxiously, I picked up the letter and began reading._

**Ash,**

**Good morning, love. If you're reading this, you're probably wondering why I'm not with you. I should be with you. Right now and for the rest of my life. I'm not because last night, my commanding officer called telling me there was another situation that rose in Pakistan, and all the troops were being called back into the service.**

**I don't know how long I'll be gone. I don't know when I'll be coming back, or even if I'll being coming back. But what I do know is that I love you more than anything in the world. You're the one I want to spend my life with. I've left you something along with this letter. A little box. I bet you know what that is. This is my way of saying how much I love you. Ash Cameron from the moment I met you I knew I loved you. I want you to marry me when I get back from my service.**

**I don't know what time you'll wake up, but I hope that it'll be in time for you to get to the military port. We're shipping out at 11am exactly. If you have time, please try to get here so I can ask you myself. If I don't see you, please know that I love you so much. I know that asking you to wait for me is too much, but that's what love is. Having trust in one another. Please trust me enough to wait however long it takes. You are everything to me.**

**All my love,**

**Jake**

_Tears streamed down my cheeks as I finished the letter. Immediately, I snatched up the box and opened it, staring at the beautiful diamond ring in it._

"_Yes," I whispered and slipped it onto my finger. I looked at the clock beside my bed._

_10:30, I still had time!_

_I bolted out of bed and threw on clothes, ran a brush threw my hair and sprinted out of my apartment, heading for the train station._

**Jake's POV**

"_She's not coming," I sighed staring out the port's window. Joey slapped my shoulder._

"_Don't loose faith, brother. She'll be here."_

_I scanned the entrance to the port, looking for Ash, last night replaying through my mind. O loved her so much. It was amazing, being able to love her that way._

"_You're right, she's probably on her way right now."_

**Ash's POV**

_It was 11:50 when I bolted into the port. I sped past security, heading for the gate. Security guards chased after, screaming at me to stop, but I kept running. I could see the gate. I could see the soldiers standing there._

"_JAKE! JAKE SULLY!"_

**Jake's POV**

"_Jake! Jake Sully!"_

_I could hear it. I knew that voice. It was Ash._

_I wheeled around, starting to jog toward the voice._

"_ASH?"_

"_Jake!"_

_I broke into a run when I saw Ash's figure sprinting toward me. "ASH!"_

_There she was, running at me. I could see her clearly now. She was so close._

"_JAKE!"_

"_ASH!"_

_She leapt into my arms, and I caught her, hugging her tightly. "Ash, I love you so much."_

"_Jake," She gasped between breaths. "I do! I do, I do, I do!" She showed me her hand and I recognized the diamond that sat at the base of her fourth finger. I pressed my lips to hers._

_Behind us, Joey and the guys were clapping and cheering. I kept Ash in my arms. I kept my lips on hers. I would be leaving her in minutes. I didn't want to leave her, but I had to._

_We broke apart and I looked at her beautiful face as I held her. We both looked at the clock._

_11:59_

_I looked at her. "Love, its time."_

"_Go," she whispered before pressing her lips to mine once more._

"_Will you wait for me?"_

"_I'll wait for you, now go." I kissed her once more before I let her go. She stood watching me walk away as I followed the guys out into the shuttle. I looked back at her, smiling, all the way until I rounded the corner and couldn't see her anymore._

***Flashback Ends***

**Ash's POV**

"I don't get it," Norm whispered. "You waited for him, didn't you?"

"I did," I sobbed. "I waited. But weeks later I got a phone call."

"A phone call?" Norm asked. I nodded.

"They told me he was dead,"

_**Whoa that was epic, Told you it was gonna be intense. Ok well if you loved it, leave a review! Peace Out!**_


	9. Turning Tables

**Chapter 9**

**Ash's POV**

Early the next morning, I waited in the Bio Lab as Norm explained to the rest of the group what had happened in the cafeteria. I had no desire to eat, my appetite gone, replaced by anxiety to get back to the Omaticaya.

Norm promised me he wouldn't tell a soul my past with Jake. His story of what had happened at Hometree the previous night would be a lie. He'd told the rest of the group that the Omaticaya had welcomed us. That was also a lie. Jake's mate Neytiri had not welcomed me the slightest bit.

So I stood waiting, leaning against Link Pod 4 in the Bio Lab. All at once, Norm charged into the lab, the rest of the group behind him. He approached me, leaning close to whisper in my ear.

"No one knows, just like I promised."

I nodded without a word, when deep inside me I had the urge to hug him tightly.

"When we link to our Avatars, we'll wake up at Hometree, but the rest of the group still has travel time since they retreated." Norm explained as he started up me pod. I climbed inside and he leaned over me. "If there's something you need to get off your chest with Jake, I'd suggest doing it then." And without another word, Norm closed my pod solemnly.

In the faint light of the inside of the pod, I wiped my eyes. Norm hated me. He hated me and Jake and it killed me.

_Flash._

Norm and I leapt from branch to branch of Hometree's inner column, heading down towards the Pandoran floor.

"I got my orders this morning," Norm said, breaking the silence. I glanced over at the tall, lean Na'vi man beside me, making sure not to break my pace.

"Orders?"

"The purpose of this expedition to Pandora was to reestablish contact with the Omaticaya." Norm explained.

"Yeah I know, that's what I agreed to on the Terms and Agreements I had to sign when I was recruited." I cut in. Norm ignored me.

"The kind of contact they wanted," Norm seemed to hesitate. "Was a man on the inside. Permanently."

I stopped completely, not caring about my stride. Norm came to a hault and looked back at me. "Norm…"

"HQ wants me to become one of the Omaticaya. They say I'm reliable enough to be their insider."

"Norm, no. This can't be what they meant."

"I've known my orders for a while," Norm said quickly. I shook my head, still not believing it.

"Does Jake know about this?"

"Yes," Norm breathed. "Last night after you'd gone to bed, I linked to my Avatar and spoke to him about. He agrees and trusts me, but I'll still have to go through the traditional training to become one of the People."

I stared at him. "So you're willing to give up your life as Norm Spellman to become Omaticaya, just to reestablish contact?"

Norm approached me, coming close enough to me so that I could feel the warmth of his body. He glared down at me for a moment before speaking. "There's nothing left for me as Norm Spellman. You don't know my past, Ash. You don't know what I've done. I'd give anything to start over, and now I'm getting my chance, and no one's gonna take that from me."

I'd never seen this side of Norm, so dark and full of hate. "Then I won't let you do it alone." And I charged across the branches of Hometree, sprinting down to the base of the great tree so I could speak to Jake. I never thought I'd want to talk to him this badly.

"Ash, wait!" Norm cried as he chased after me. I could hear the nerdyness in his voice. The Norm I knew was back.

When I reached the last step I bounded out of the inner column, searching for Jake. I spotted him speaking to who I guessed was the Tsahik and jogged over, Norm at my heels.

"_Oel ngati kameie." _I said quickly to the Tsahik, touching my forehead with a slight bow. I then turned to Jake. "Norm is going to become Omaticaya?" I demanded.

Jake opened his mouth but not a sound escaped. He glanced behind me as Norm raced over. "She knows?"

"Ash, do you know who this is?" Norm asked trying to change the subject. He motioned to the elderly Na'vi woman beside Jake. "This is Mo'at, Tsahik of the Omaticaya. _Oel ngati kameie, Tsahik."_

Mo'at returned the gesture. "I heard much your arrival_, 'eveng." _She stated firmly. "Friends of the Olo'eyktan are most welcome here."

"_Irayo ayoeng, Tsahik. Za'u ne nume." _(Thank you, Tsahik. We come to learn.) I replied before turning to Jake once more. "Jake, Norm is going to become Omaticaya?"

Jake frowned. "Um, yes?"

I glared at him a little. "Well then I am, too."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Norm cut in, grabbing my shoulder. "No you're not. It was my assignment, Ash."

"Norm, you said it yourself, you'd give anything to start over." I looked straight at Jake. "Considering what I've been through, I'd like to leave my life behind as well."

Jake's catlike ears flattened against his skull in hurt at my words. "I trust you enough, Ash. If this is what you choose, you and Norm may both become Omaticaya. But I have to warn you, the path is hard and dangerous—"

"I know what it takes. I've been broken to pieces before, I can do it again." I said. Jake looked away, closing his eyes.

"Then you have my blessing,"

"Jake!" Norm almost shouted. "Say no to her!"

"I can't," Jake replied quietly, staring right at me. "She still has some control over me."

I gasped a little, staring at Jake in surprise. He completely forgot me, left me behind, mated with another woman, and yet…was he saying he still had feelings for me?

Norm sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "So when does training begin?"

"I would say today, but it seems as though I will have to train you two myself. I would have Neytiri do it, but I have her on a short leash, seeing as how she's pregnant."

I glanced at Norm, who for my sake, kept his mouth shut.

"I hope you have not forgotten your Tsahik, Jakesully." Mo'at said, saying Jake's name as one word. "I will take the _'eveng _for the day and teach her of Eywa."

Jake gave a nod. "_Irayo ayoeng. _That helps, Mo'at. The tomorrow we'll switch, and I'll have Ash for the day." He looked straight at me, forcing me to glance away at the ground. Jake pulled a sly smile. "But of course, Omaticaya don't wear RDA t-shirts, you two. Mo'at, would you find Ash and Norm something more _approporiate _to wear?"

Mo'at gave a simple nod and lead the two of us the inner column once more to a hollow in the center of the tree. It seemed to be a makeshift room where weapons and skimpy Na'vi outfits were kept. Mo'at looked us over before finding clothes that would fit us. Then without a word, she left Norm and I alone in the hollow so we could change. We exchanged a glance.

"I won't look," Norm said and faced the wall.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Norm fingered the loin cloth Mo'at had given him and looked at the other things he was to wear. Mo'at had handed him a band that would wrap around his torso, a choker made with colorful beads and shells, and a band that would cover the entire part of his arm from his wrist to his elbow, and a resistance band that would sit just below the knee.

"Don't look," Ash muttered before also turning to face the wall. Norm could hear the sound of her RDA t-shirt moving across her skin, sending chills down his spine. He was so tempted to turn around, just a little, just for a glance. Now he heard the sound of her belt. It was too much. He had to occupy himself.

Norm peeled off his own t-shirt, pulling on the band that covered his mid-torso. He went to pull of his shorts when he stumbled a bit, and he found himself catching a glimpse of Ash. He saw her bare back, blue and sparkling from her bioluminescence in the dark hollow. He even glimpsed a bit of her Na'vi tail as she pulled on a deep red pair of what looked like leggings made of plantlike moss or spider webs.

He quickly turned back around, not wanting her to catch him staring. Minutes later he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned, seeing Ash as she stood behind him. She was gorgeous, wearing an electric orange top that fit like a bikini top and maroon leggings. Her neck and arms were covered in bracelets and chokers of neon colored shells and stones. Yellow green and pink feathers were tucked behind her ear, adding a playful look to her short hair.

"You look beauti—" Norm swallowed. "You look like true Omticaya."

Ash's gentle smile faded. She nodded. "You too."

Mo'at then stalked into the hollow, looking the two over. "Are you ready?"

Ash nodded and after sharing a glance with Norm, followed Mo'at out into Hometree. As they left, Jake entered, scanning Norm's new look.

"You look good, man. So you ready for your first lesson in Na'vi 101?"

"Yeah," Norm answered and the two started down the inner column. "So what are we starting with?"

Jake chuckled. "The fun stuff. Hiking."


	10. Revelation

**HEEEEEEEEY EVERYBODY! So it's been like 2 years since I was on Fanfic and then I rediscovered it…Must've been a sign from God to keep writing! ^_^ Enjoy the next chapter and the future ones to come! I'll be updating my other stories soon too so be chill! Luv, XxBlackDawnxX 3**

**Chapter 10**

**Ash's POV**

Mo'at and I walked quietly through the Pandoran jungle. She had been speaking of Eywa and nature and spirits and other things, but my mind was elsewhere. I could only think of Jake. I still couldn't fully grasp the fact that he was ALIVE, nonetheless here on Pandora and with ME. Well, not with ME. I was quite relieved that I had yet to run into Neytiri today, and I feared what it would bring when I DID see her. I was brought back into reality when I felt Mo'at's hand on my shoulder.

"…'eveng?" Mo'at asked quietly, the Na'vi word for "young one." My face burned with embarrassment. How could I not have been paying attention to the Tsahik?

"Forgive me, Tsahik," I said quickly. "My mind isn't where it should be…"

"Something troubles you, 'eveng?"

I couldn't tell Mo'at what was really bothering me. NO ONE in the tribe could know…at least not yet. For now it was between me, Jake, and Norm. Thankfully, Norm was good at keeping secrets. I anxiously pushed aside the thought of what would happen when the tribe discovered my past with Jake. The shit would definitely hit the fan then. I gulped as an image of Neytiri holding a knife to my throat and hissing popped into my head.

"I…I just don't understand…" I had to come up with a lie quick.

"Understand what? I speak for Eywa, may she reveal to you all you need know."

I decided not to lie entirely. "I've studied Eywa for more than three years, but I don't fully understand everything there is to know about her. We are taught to fear the God of my religion, but for what? My God is not physically present to us. How can Eywa be the goddess of the Na'vi people, but also physically present all around us? A god or goddess is meant to be much greater than ourselves—we who were created by his or her hand. How can they be present physically on what they have created when they are meant to be more than anything we can understand?" This wasn't exactly a lie. True, everything I'd said to Mo'at was my actual confusion of Eywa's presence on Pandora, but it wasn't what was really on my mind.

Mo'at showed a small smile and shook her head a bit. She walked slightly ahead of me, running her fingertips over the beautiful Pandoran plants that dimly glowed in the shadows of larger plants and trees. "You think too much of the ways of the Sky People, 'eveng," she said firmly. "The God of your people prefers to stay silent in His realm. Eywa is not our goddess. She is our Mother. She did not solely _create _the Na'vi people and all that surrounds us. She gave it _life. _She gave _birth _to it."

I could hear the passion in Mo'at's voice as she spoke of Eywa. She spoke lovingly, as if Eywa were her true Mother. Mo'at smiled warmly at the awe that overtook my face. "Come, 'eveng, there is something I must show you. It is a sacred place of Eywa." She took me by the hand and led me along an unseen path only she and the true Omaticaya knew by heart. "I believe it will aid you in your understanding of our Mother."

**Meanwhile…**

**Norm's POV**

"Jake wait up!" I cried after the blue crazy man who sped ahead of me. We were sprinting high above the ground of the jungle floor, along the branches of the monstrous trees that interconnected to form a system of paths for the Na'vi. Jake was much more familiar with these ways than I, and I could he knew them like the back of his hand as he raced several paces before me. I, on the other hand, was more focused on keeping my balance than keeping u. I would've rathered that I fall behind then fall to my death from the canopy of _streets_ hundreds of feet into the air.

From the front, Jake only laughed. "Keep up slowpoke! You'll never be Omaticaya at that pace!"

I sighed. Jake hadn't changed a bit. Same old cocky Jake.

As I ran I could only think of Ash… _and Jake. _I still couldn't comprehend the fact that they had even _known _each other, let alone been lovers _and _engaged. Jake and I had been friends before he'd become Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya. Why didn't he ever mention Ash? They had been _enagaged._

Then I remembered how Ash had said she'd been told Jake was dead. She refused to say anything more last night after she told me the story of her past with Jake. But it made sense. Jake had lost use of his legs in a war accident. Maybe there had been a mistake and the War Department had told Ash that Jake died. But if he lived, why wouldn't they have told her the truth later on? And if not, why hadn't Jake gone out to find her? So many unanswered questions…I _had _to say something to Jake.

"Jake!" I yelled. This time, Jake stopped and turned around. "We need to talk."

Jake's ears dropped a bit. "About what?" I took a deep breath.

"_Ash._"

Jake hesitated for minute before turning his back on me. "I don't want to talk about it," and he began running again.

I ran after him. "Jake! Jake wait! Goddammit Jake!" Jake stopped abruptly and turned back to me, getting into my face, lips curled back in a snarl and his ears flat against his skull.

"Why do you care so goddamn much, huh?" he hissed. I could hear the growling in his throat.

"Why are _you _so goddamn defensive? I thought we were friends, Jake. Brothers, even, in Eywa. Why wouldn't you have said something about her?"

"Because I didn't think it mattered!" Jake snapped. He breathed heavily as he glared at me. His breathing slowed and his gaze softened. He sighed and turned away, shaking his head. "When I came here, my life with Ash was over. It was one of the reasons I even took the job offer in Tommy's place…I was looking for a death sentence. Without Ash…nothing mattered anymore. Without her my life was over. And on top of that I would be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of my life. I lost everything because of that damn war. And I was too much of a coward to put a bullet through my head." Jake readjusted his bow on his back and started to walk again. "Sure thought about it though."

I chased after him once again, jumping in front of him to stop him. "You weren't a coward Jake. But why didn't you ever say anything about her? I mean…we talked about this stuff before you became Olo'eyktan. Those three months we spent together, with Grace? We told our life stories to each other. I told you about…" I stopped. The memories were already pouring back in.

Those green eyes… That flowing blonde hair… How she always smelled like the ocean and sweet, fresh cotton… Lips pink as seashells…That laugh like music…

My ears filled with tears. Jake touched my shoulder. "I know,"

I sniffed, forcing the tears back. "Why didn't you ever say anything about Ash?"

Jake sighed again. "I'm sorry, Norm, I honestly am. I just…when I came to Pandora…I wanted to start over. As bad as it sounds, I wanted to forget about Ash. It was just too hard trying to live remembering being with her. My thinking was, I wasn't with her…she didn't exist."

"But what happened? Look, Ash told me everything."

"She told you _everything_?"

"Well not everything…she told me how you knew each other."

Jake pulled his famous half smile. "That's just like her; she always had more guts than I did. Did she…did it sound like she cared?"

"Jake, she was sobbing the whole time."

Jake breathed in sharply. "…You think she still cares?"

"She never stopped, Jake. You don't even know how much she loved you." I said, remembering what it was like to lose someone I loved…what it was like to lose _her. _

We walked on along the network of branches, Jake retelling me the story of how he and Ash met. How _he _felt, and everything _he _remembered, but nothing more. He promised me that before he would tell me the rest and what broke them apart, he would first talk to Ash.

Only I knew how much of a broken heart she had.

**Well there it is! Chapter 10 with more to come soon! Check out my updated profile for pics of Ash and Norm's mystery girl, along with the OCs from my other fanfics and music! See you all soon! –XxBDxX 3**


End file.
